A new Generation of Androids
by the great one
Summary: A new breed of Androids have the Z fighters reeling


BY: THE GREAT ONE

ANDROIDS OF A NEW GENERATION…

Disclaimer: I own none of these guys, but I'm not too sure about the androids…

Gokou stood by himself on the lone plateau. He couldn't see it, but he could feel an extreme amount of energy headed in this direction. Good or bad, he couldn't tell. However, something was wrong with the energy. It seemed… artificial. Gokou turned Super Saya-jin. His hair turned a vibrant gold, and his eyes turned an aqua crystalline blue. The golden energy radiating off of him was extinguished, though. Gokou sat down, cross-legged, on the sandy ground. He could feel his companions coming, but they weren't coming fast enough to meet the huge power source. Gokou turned his power up to Super Saya-jin 3. Even at three, he knew he couldn't last that long against the three powers. He could only wish they were good. That's when he saw them. One male, one female, and one inhuman power flew down on the plateau.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't the legendary Gokou," the male said, almost mockingly. 

" He's a lot cuter than I thought," said the female. Her voice was void, and cold, and emotionless, so Gokou couldn't tell whether or not she was joking.

" Initiate battle sequence one," the inhuman said. He looked like an octopus put on a human body. He had red, beady eyes, and something that looked like tentacles coming out of his neck. His voice was mechanical, as if his words recorded. 

" Who are you guys?" asked Gokou. He struck a fighting pose, just in case they wanted to cheap shot him.

" Relax, we're after the Namek," replied the male. " But, if you want to know, I'm android 1, my sister is android 2, and our counterpart is android 3."

" _What? Impossible, Dr. Gero was killed. There's no way that they're any more androids," yelled Gokou. _

" Yes, he may have died, but his works continued. Do you really think that my brother, Cell, was the ultimate android? Ha, I would wipe the floor with his ass," said Android 2. She had vibrant magenta colored hair, and it was swaying back and forth as she talked. 

" But… Androids 17 and 18 said that they blew up his lab," replied Gokou.

" Do you really think the mastermind of the Red Ribbon Army would only have one lab, let alone a remote set of Androids?" asked Android 1. He had bright red spiky hair, which seemed to hold itself up.

" You said you're after Piccolo, why?" asked Gokou, trying to stall for his friends as much as he could.

" The Namekian fighter is the source of the dragonballs, correct? Well it just so happens that our mission, our sole purpose in life, is to resurrect Dr. Gero," said Android 3. His voice sent chills up the spine of Gokou.

" Piccolo doesn't affect the dragonballs anymore. I can work this to my advantage," Gokou thought.

" We were built to destroy anything in our path, so back off!" exclaimed One. " Oh yeah, we know of all your attack patterns, so nothing is new to us."

Gokou glared at the three. Three seemed the weakest of the trio. He lunged in at Three, his fist extended. Nothing but air.

" Speed clocked in at 198 km per second," Three said.

" That's it? I'd expect the mighty Saya-jin to be a little faster. What's the matter, turning old?" taunted One. 

Gokou lunged back at them, this time aiming for One, who was floating in mid-air with his arms crossed. Gokou threw a knee and it slammed into One's chest. One staggered back. Gokou followed up the attack with a barrage of punches and elbows. He finally hit One with both of his hands, as if they were a hammer. One crashed into the ground, dust showering him. Gokou's grin was cut short by the cold chuckle of One. 

" Heh, Heh, Heh. That's it? How pitiful. If this is all that a monkey like you can do, I'd hate to imagine what your pathetic son can do," One said, motioning with his hands for Gokou to take another shot.

Gokou dove into the crater, anger and frustration building up in him. He threw a stiff kick for One's neck. One caught it, and he threw Gokou, by the legs, to Two. Two caught him, and kissed him. The kiss seemed to explode, as there was an imminent explosion and smoke. Gokou fell out of the smoke, his gi in shreds. He had one last attack left, before passing out.

" Not much of a kisser, huh?" Two asked.

" Kamehameha!!!" Gokou screamed. A blast of blue chi exploded out of his hands, and it hit Two and Three, the explosion deafening. Gokou collapsed on the ground, everything blackening around him.

" Kamehameha energy absorbed for future use," reported an unscathed Three.

" That was the move that finished off Cell? He's more pathetic than I thought," said Two, he hair glistening brighter than ever.

" Yeah, but _I finished him off," said a new voice. The Androids turned around to see a pissed off Gohan, and the rest of the Z fighters, Piccolo excluded. _

" Listen, if anybody is gonna kill Kakorroto, it's going to be me. Not some second rate remote controls," yelled Vegeta, his hair a bright gold.

" Weaklings, we would take you all on, but seeing that Piccolo's not here, we have more important matters at hand," said One.

" You're going to run?" asked Trunks.

" Watch us," said Three. The trio of androids all disappeared in waves of energy.

" Damn it, where are those bastards?" questioned Tien.

_The hunt is on, and Piccolo is the target. Seeing as how the Androids easily destroyed Gokou, could the world be in peril again?_

In the next part: Piccolo is found, but not by the Androids _or the Z fighters. Gokou is back on his feet, but not with his pride intact. A startling event happens, but more important than __what, is __when…_


End file.
